In flower's bloom
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: kagome tends to inuyasha after a terrible fight with naraku, but on that fateful night inuyasha takes kagome as his.first book in rose trilogy *Dropped*
1. just saying

This is very important and must be read.   
My story is a few years old and so the information is somewhat incorrect.  
But so that you can enjoy my story, forget everything you know about inuyasha except for the basics.  
I must also add that my fan fic got a little out of hand(tho my friends enjoyed it very much) so this story is mine and Rumiko Takahashi.   
Just to keep that clear and give Takahashi the rights she deserves.  
Now you may read my story!


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome picked at the ground, her knees scratched from the tiny rocks hidden in the grass.Tiringly she got up, staring up at the blue sky.Thoughts swirled through her mind like a translucent fog, fragments of past events coming back to her.Inuyasha's ravaged body,Naraku's cruel smile,the faces of her exhausted friends. Solemnly she headed back to a hut, hidden in the shrubs,tree branches covering the sky above it.Shippo played among the tall grass,chasing at the small birds when they landed.As Kagome approached, he changed direction in mid-sprint and headed toward her." Kagome you're back, already?"" I just went to gather some herbs, Shippo," she said to the little fox.Buzzing with joy, the little boy followed after her as she entered the hut.It was dark and cool, a change from the summer heat outside.Lying on a mat against the far wall lay her favourite hanyou, still asleep even in the late afternoon. As she moved toward him his ears twiched, arousing him from his slumber. Bandages were wrapped around his lithe form, clotting blood showing through the clothe.With a small groan he opened his eyes, just as kagome began to remove his bandages."Kagome…..". His voice made her breath catch slightly, but she continued on with her work."Don't bother Kagome," he murmered," I'm fine." Kagome felt a twinge of annoyance at his disregard for his health."You are not fine.You are badly injured and I don't care what you say about your half-demon body.You still need time to heal!" Inuyasha winced as she finished, and she suddenly regretted for yelling at him."I'm sorry," she whispered,"It's just that you are always so arrogant.And you never know when to limit yourself to keep from getting killed." He remained silent as she finished dressing his wounds.Without a word he watched her get up and leave.Feh! I am indeed a fool..

Sunset came quickly, Sango,Miroku and kilala in tow.A small fire had been outside the hut, the tall grass cleared away to make a clearing. The group sat around the dancing flames, Sango carrying the evenings meal. With quiet contemplating, the company ate the fish and herbs that they had.Finally by the end of the meal, Sango looked toward her friend. The priestess seemed somewhat upset. Standing up she walked away from the light of the fire. "Kagome do you mind coming with me to the hot springs?" Kagome looked up from her food and smiled. " I'd loved to come Sango! " She grabbed her bag from the side of the hut and hurried to the slayer's side. Beaming she followed her friend, mounting on Kilala's back after her. Digging her heels lightly into the two tail's sides, Sango urged kilala up and soon they were flying over the trees to a small mound nestled among the trees. As they began to descend Kagome realized that there was a hot spring built into the hill, it's tranqulizing mist wafting up to her.

Inuyasha grabbed at his mat, almsot tearing it's fibers with his claws."How could i be such a idiot!"He hit himself with a fist then fell back down on his mat."Once again I've managed to hurt Kagome.If this continues she'd be better off in her own world!"Miroku and shippo sat outside, unaware of inuyasha's mental beatings to himself.After a while he finally managed to calm down."I have to make it up to her but how?"Inuyasha thought about how he might apologize to kagome, but nothing came to mind."I guess there's only one way."

It was dark, the only noise the sound of crickets just outside the door.'Then why am i awake?' Kagome yawned lightly, trying to remember what it was that woke.With half open eyes she scanned the room.Everyone was fast asleep, everyone that was except Inuyasha.Getting to her feet Kagome felt her stomach clenching into knots.Where was Inuyasha? Where had he gone off to? Quietly Kagome crept out of the hut, slipping her shoes on.The forest grew silent for a second, before the animals continued with their activites, noting her as no possible threat.A lump in her throat Kagome hurried around the hut, checking the tree branches, anywhere for any sign of Inuyasha. But he was nowhere.Kagome hugged her shoulders, the cool air chilling her through her pajamas." Inuyasha", she whispered softly,"Where are you?" As if on cue, a twig snapped behind her making her twirl around.Before her stood Inuyasha.His wound was completely healed, his shirt wrapped around his waist and his silver hair blowing in the wind.He looked at Kagome with empty eyes then turned around."Wait Inuyasha! Where are you going!" Kagome followed after him, running to keep up with his large strides.He turned once more,to the left. Uncertainly she followed him.Finally he had come to a stop.Behind him lay a hut and beyond that, Kagome caught sight of a hot spring." Inuyasha why are we here?Come on, let's get back to the others."She made to turn around but stopped as he looked at her.His yellow eyes seemed intensified, his skin glowing with a beautiful light.Kagome caught herself staring at him and looked away."I-inu-inuyasha..."She stumbled on her words, her face flushing.'What's wrong with me' she thought.Inuyasha moved toward her and instinctivly she stepped back.He reached out and grabbed her arm." Kagome it's important I do this.I need you to understand.I love you and I'd do anyhting to make you happy."


	3. Chapter 2

Kagome wriggled in his grasp, trying to get free."Inuyasha, please let me go.You're not being sensible right now." He pulled Kagome close, pinning her against his body in a hug."Oh Kagome, but I am sure.I'm sure that this is what I want.And want you to be mine." He pulled back a little to look at her.Kagome suddenly became aware of what he was planning to do."Please Inuyasha, this isn't right.I don't want this."Even as she said them, she knew her words had failed her. Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the longing hidden underneath everything she said.' He knows', Kagome realized,' That I want this more than anything.' Kagome began to panic but gave up struggling, her heart's desire taking over. Inuyasha moved forward, brushing his lips with her own.Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer together.Inuyasha felt warmth grow in his groin, spreading up to his abdomen. He kissed kagome harder, pressing deeper against her soft lips.Gasping for breathe, Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as Inuyasha's tongue darted into her open mouth. He began to tease her, coaxing her to join him.She returned his kiss, their two tongues mingling together in heated passion.His demon blood began to boil, heat rushing through him.He pushed Kagome against him, satisfied as he heard her gasp in pain and pleasure." Inuyasha!……P-please…not o-outside….". Inuyasha subdued himself as best as he could and released Kagome.Watching her head for the hut, his wanting increased ten fold. Quickly he followed after her. Kagome sat on the mat in the corner of the room, busy unbuttoning her top." No. Don't," he said to her.She stopped, looking up at him puzzled." I want to do that," he answered.He crawled onto the mat, hanging over her. Her brown eyes were focused on him,waiting." Are you ready?", he asked."Yes", she whispered.Again their lips connected, Inuyasha's hands sliding down Kagome's body.He noted the way her body curved, and how she jumped at his touch.He brought his hands back up to her neck, undoing the buttons that held her shirt together. He slid the clothing off her shoulders, gliding his hands down her back to undo her bra. He struggled with the strange material, growing frustrated as his attempts failed. His growl vibrated through Kagome as she released their kiss, bringing her mouth up to the hanyou's ear." It's okay.Just tear it off ". She brushed his ear with a kiss, smiling as he let loose a tiny moan. Taking her advice, he tore off her bra, minding his claws so as to not tear her skin. With that out of the way he focused his attention on the flawless skin of her neck. Grinning he began to lick at her jugular, blowing it every so lightly. Kagome's body shivered at the small gesture, a moan escaping out of her lips. Inuyasha's hands roamed her chest, cupping one of her breasts in his palm. He marveled at it's creamy texture, growing delighted at the reaction it brang from kagome as he brushed its pink nub. He caressed her breast before slipping it into his mouth, only to lick and bite at it tenderly.Kagome grasped his head, her strength abandoning her quickly.She spread her legs open, gasping as Inuyasha pushed up against her entrance. Having fun, he moved slowly to remove the rest of their clothes, causing kagome to bite his ear in demand for release. He straddled her hips pinning her down flat against the mat,growling at her furiously. " Do not tease me ", she hissed at him. He gave a tiny snort removing some of his weight off of her." Very well," he said. He slid a hand up her thigh, pushing her legs wider apart. Carefully he slipped down into her, pausing as she cried out.Guilt rushing through him he dove deeper into her, biting at her neck to drown out one pain with another.Silently he lay there, letting kagome finish her tears as he looked at the fresh wound on her neck.After a minute she stroked his ear, whispering, "I'm okay he rose then sunk back in, her inner walls protesting the intrudance. He nibbled at her ear lobe, picking up speed as he went.Kagome grabbed at him,pushing him down on her. Her cries drowning out all other noise as she screamed for more. A persistent fire grew in his groin, burning his skin as he pushed deeper against Kagome's infinite cavern.A wave of cool liquid splashed against his lower stomach, just as kagome screamed in bliss, his own erection mounting. He took a deep plunge, letting out a wonderful cry of completion as the floodgates were opened and he spilled into into her waiting arms, his strength sapped. He laid his head upon kagome's bosom, breathing in the scent he had come to love. Kagome's breath came weak and ragged, her hands stroking at his ears in tender care." I'm sorry that I bit you," she murmured." It's all right," the hanyou answered,"Cause now I have you." The priestess smiled at that, her fingers caressing the shoulders of her mate.With his body on hers she fell asleep, her final thoughts of happiness as she fell to darkness.Inuyasha noticed the change in Kagome's breathing and gently rolled off of her.she was fast asleep her body drenched in a film of sweat.Careful so as to not wake her, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. He grabbed his shirt, wrapping the red material around them both. On her neck, in the dull moonlight, Inuyasha could see the mark that he had left biting kagome. It had slightly healed over but was still a tender pink. He brushed the mark with a kiss settling in next to kagome.' Now everyone will know she is mine and none can take her', he thought. He pulled kagome into his arms, enjoying the feel of her breasts trailing across his chest." Goodnight my mate", he whispered into her ear.Then he fell asleep to, the day still pretty far off.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone.I hope you enjoy my story.And please keep sending me reviews.:)

Kagome sank into the swirling water, enjoying the heat against her cool body.She washed her body clean of dry sweat, gently scrubbing between her legs.Even through the misty water she could see the light scattering of bruises along her inner thigh.Inuyasha had taken her as his not even a month ago and yet they still hadn't told the others about what had transpired.She looked up at the sky, pink with approaching dawn, lost in thought.'Perhaps we should visit Kaede,just to make sure.'Her mind drifted back to earth as Inuyasha sank into the water beside her, brushing her cheek with a kiss."What's wrong?", he asked."Nothing", kagome replied trunign over to face him,"It's just,well.Maybe we should go see lady kaede.I'm feeling really strange and I'm worried." Inuyasha nodded his head, silver bangs falling into liquid amber eyes.

Together they got out of the spring, dressing and heading out as the animals began to stir in their homes.They had little to go, as their journey had led them back to kaede's village.Women were walking out of their huts, the day's wash in their arms.They greeted the two with waves and well wishes."Do you think any of them know?", kagome whispered."I doubt it", came the reply.Kagome kept as much distance from Inuyasha as possible.Her urge to be with the one she loved growing.They walked by a woman setting up a stall, eager to sell her baskets of fruit." Oh lady Kagome, would you like some fruit?", she held out a basket, a smile spread out over her face."Yes.That would be nice".Kagome took it."Have a good day, lady Kagome". 

The two couple moved from the stall, continueing on to Lady Kaede's hut.They knocked on the doorframe, Kagome kneading the edge of her skirt nervously.Kaede came to the door, a smile lifting to her face."Kagome!Inuyasha!How are thee?"The old women ushered them in, the three sittign in a circle around the fire pit."Umm..Kaede?I have a question to ask..."Kaeda looked at the young women before her."Aye,Kagome?"Kagome swallowed hard, rushin gwith her question."Lady kaede, I need to know.Am I pregnant?" Kaede was thrown off by the question but quickly gathered her composure." Have ye two, become mates.?"Inuyasha nodded his head looking down at his blushing mate.Kaede leaned forward,placing a hand on Kagome's stomach."Indeed, ye are pregnant.Twins I dare say." Kagome turned three shades redder."I-is it possible t-to speed the process." Kaede leaned back, thinking carefully."Indeed there t'is something though I do not know how it will affect thee.""That's okay I'll take it."Kaede studied Kagome, then slowly released a sigh."Very well.Let me prepare the concotion."With Kaede's back on them Kagome felt even more nervous.Sensing her anxiety,Inuyasha reached down taking Kagome's hand into his."Don't worry," he whispered,"Everything will be alright." Kagome looked up at the hanyou, her heart throbbing.

A little while later the two were walking back to their group of friends, the potion working its magic in Kagome's body.Suddenly they came to a stop."Inuyasha...what's wrong?"Without answering,Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, jumping into the cover of the trees."What-mmumph!" Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her as he pointed ahead of the path.There, hovering ominously was Naraku's poisonous wasps.They buzzed around in a circle, apparently lost.They took another turn before flying away.Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome, grimacing in the direction that the bugs had dissappeared off to."Naraku.What is he up to now,"Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, worried." Come let's just go back to the others."As she tried to get up, she was pulled back down,falling into the dog's lap.

He kissed her chastely, catching her off guard. on, not here.""Ah, why not Kagome?", he whined, nuzzling her neck.Giggling she kissed his forehead."Fine,"she whispered,"Just for a little while."

Kagome stared up through the tree's leaves, somewhat dizzy.Inuyasha's head lay on her breast, fast asleep.She smiled.He was so cute looking when he was asleep."Oh Inuyasha.You will never know how happy I am to be your mate."

Shippo woke that morning and to his surprise found no Kagome and no Inuyasha.'Where could she be?', he thought.He left the hut and searched as far as he dared to go.Beginning to shake, he scurried back to the hut, crying out."Kagome!Kagome!Where are you Kagome?"Sango stepped outside, watching the little kitsune running around in circles."Shippo, what troubles you so?"The little boy jumped, surpriused to hear Sango.Tears pricking at his eyes he sprinted over to her, jumping into her arms."Sango!Sango it's terrible!Kagome.She isn't here!""She's gone!I-i mean there must be a reasonable explanation for her absence."

"She left a note". The two jumped as Miroku spoke from nowhere.Once both had settled down, the monk read them the note."So she went to Kaede's village?", shippo asked."Apparently.But she hasn't arrived back yet", Miroku replied.There was a roar and Sango was climbing onto the back of kilala."Sango where are you going?""To go get Inuyasha and Kagome.""I'll come", Shippo said."No",Sango replied,"Kilala will have enough weight to carryonwith 3 people her back."With that kilala soared into the air, leaving the others behind.

Kagome stepped out of the woods and looked back."Inuyasha please hurry."He was still in the cover the trees, getting dressed."I'm hurrying,I'm hurrying."Finally he stepped out and they started to walk back down the path."Geez I'm hungry suddenly."Kagome took an apple from the basket, eating away at the juicy fruit.She went to take another bite when something caught her eye."Inuyasha look it's Sango".Inuyasha looked up and sure enough there was the demon slayer.She brought down kilala to rest right beside the two."What took you guys so long?""We had some errands to do", Kagome lied.Sangop eyed Ker friend suspicously but in the end believed her.Turning around she climbed onto Kilala, Inuyasha and Kagome following after her.Soon they were into the air.Sango's spirits lifted as currents of air swirled around her, blowing at the strands of hair that escaped her hair tie.But just like the first time it was over too soon.As they landed shippo raced up, jumping into Kagome's arms.

The rest of the afternoon was spent widdling away, chatting about past events and future plans.Finally at sunset they group settled in to eat dinner.But supper was somewhat tense as Kagome managed to eat more than her usual amount, refusing some of the very foods she brought herself.Once everything was tidied up, the gang marched to the hut.Inuyasha came up behind Kagome whispering into her ear."Kagome I want to be with you.But how can I if we continue to sleep with the others.""You'll figure something out," she murmered back.Shippo went to sleep with Kagome, Sango sleeping on the east wall and Miroku on the west wall.Quietly Inuyasha watched iver his friends, waiting patiently for them all to fall asleep.Once their breathing became short he crawled over to Kagome and laid down behind her.He put his head into the crook of Kagome's neck, wrapping an arm around her waist.His hand slipped down to her stomach, movement within Kagome's stomach.In the darkness of night he listened to the crickets humming away,the kicking of his children lulling him to sleep.

The next morning he woke before everyone, gathering food for the day.When the others woke he told them about a rumor of demons attacking avillage just on the other side of the mountain facing Kaede's village."But Inuyasha I can't go.I have a test to study for and A dance I was hoping to attend." The hanyou looked at Kagome annoyed, snorting at the stupidity of all her worries."I don't care.We're going to that village and that's that."Kagome sighed angerily but resisted saying sit.'We shouldn't fight.Especially if I am to give birth to his children.'

The journey took longer than thought and they ended stopping half way to make camp for the night.Part way through the night Kagome woke.'Maybe I'll go to kaede to get the rest of the potion.'She tip-toed away from her sleeping companions, starting on the path."Wher edo you think you're going?"Kagome gasped at the voice, spinnin around to face Inuyasha."I'm only going to see if I may get more of that potion from lady Kaede.""Okay then I'm coming with you".She nodded her head in acknowledgement, returning to her walk.Inuyasha jumpeed down beside her, picking her up bridal style."You're going much to slow,"he declared as she cried out in protest,"We'll never make it there and back if you walk." So he sped off and in a matter of minutes they were at lady Kaede's hut.Kagome, now out of her mate's arms, knocked on the door.When no one answered, Inuyasha stepped inside.Kagome was about to protest but thought better of it. 

Following Inuyasha inside they found a fire built in the pit, but no Kaede."I guess she went out for awhile,"Kagome said."Maybe".Kagome sat down looking into the fire.After awhile she grew tired, letting out a small yawn."I'm tired.Wake me when Kaede gets in please."And with that she fell to sleep.As Inuyasha watched kagome sleep he felt a deep, relentless longing to always be there for her.another minute passed by and he felt himself get tired as well.Finally he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.He crawled over, waking Kagome gently."Love...",His voice was already thickly laced with exhaustion.Hearing him Kagome smiled,drawing Inuyasha into her arms.As rationality began to abadon him, he placed a hand on kagome's stomach"My children...", then he placed his hand on kagome's face,"My love...".He kissed her lightly,pulling her close to his chest.Together they fell asleep.

Kaede had left her hut, looking for a certain flower that only bloomed once a month.This flower was vital for Kagome.It would help balance out the negative effects of the potion that kagome was taking at that time.When she finally returned home she was surprised to find two people curled up on her floor, fast asleep.She left them to sleep placing the flower away so that it would be safe.When Kaede nudged them awake they were apparently startled."We didn't mean to fall asleep,"Kagome explained."It doesn't matter, for thy have done so.What is it thee want?""Kaede is it all right if I have the rest of the potion now?"The old women examined kagome over, uneasiness etched into her wrinkles."If thy wish, thee may take the potion now."Kaede reached into her sleeve bringing out a vial, the potion swirling around in it's tiny container.Kagome swallowed it all down, gagging at the taste."Come back and see me in a moon's turning time".Kagome nodded her head."I'll do that.Thank you lady Kaede."

Heading back, kagome was closely inspecting her stomach.Inuyasha noticed this and asked Kagome as to what was wrong.She explained that her body was feeling strange, working to the concotion's purpose.Inuyasha stopped and bent down, placing his ear against kagome's stomach."Inuyasha!You can't do that out here in the open!""It's night time.No one will see."Inuyasha stood up and looked Kagome in the eyes."There's nothing to fear.I'll keep you safe...", taking her into his arms he finished,"This I promise."Kagome felt so happy, she felt like nothing could go wrong but she thought too soon.

Naraku watched Inuyasha and Kagome through Kanna's mirror.'Pitiful,' he thought,' How could a half-demon love a human.Much less a human love him?Oh well what does it matter?I will steal that Inuyasha's soul, then I shall steal from him the greatest girt of all.His mate and his children.'Naraku grinned at his plan, then stood up."Come on Kagura,Kanna.We have a trap to set." 


	5. Chapter 4

It was only noon, a gentle breeze blowing over the mountain tops but the group was already in a predictament.For some reason unknown,kagome was extremely tired.In fact everyone was except the boys were holding out better.Poor miroku, being closer to the girls as he was, had to keep catching them everytime one of them began to faint.Finally Inuyasha had enough."Miroku, carry sango!""B-but-""No buts!And i'll carry kagome."With the girls riding on their backs, the journey went alot more smoothly and quicker.As the sky began to turn red with the setting sun, the company drew up to their destination. The place was a ghost town.Wind blew through the crippled trees and huts, whistling angrily through the tears and rips.And everything was covered in a strange purple fluid.Shippo shivered and as the abandoned tools swung against a wall, he jumped thirty feet in the air white as a sheet and ended up down Inuyasha's kimono.As Inuyasha struggled to remove the kitsune from his clothing, Miroku strode over to one of the huts.It groaned slightly as he ran his finger over the wall to extract some of the purple stuff, holding it close to is face to examine it.He turned to sango and kagome, his face grave."It's blood," he said.

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine."B-blood...!""This place wasn't abandoned, everyone was murdered,"Sango tightened her grip on her boomerang."good eyes sango.Now tell me what do you see".At the sound of the familair drawl, the group turned around to see Naraku floating up in the sky, surrounded by thousands of demons and his right hand girls, kagura and kanna.Inuyasha drew his tetsuiga, shippo running into the safety of kagome's arms."What do ya want, bastard,"Inuyasha growled."I want the shards, Inuyasha, and I'll have them one way or another.""I'd like to see you try", Inuyasha spat."fine then."Naraku flicked his wrist, signalling for the demons to attack.Miroku riped off his beads,and sango threw away her kimono, both ready for the oncoming horde.Kagome ran to the shelter of one of the huts,peering out upon her friends with fear and worry.

Demons were ripped to shreds, their blood spilling onto the already soaked ground, as each able person fought with their heart and soul to stay alive.Growing bored with the slow slaughter he turned to kagura.She nodded her head and swung down to Inuyasha."Today's your lucky day, half-breed, for I'll be your opponent."She smiled devishly at Inuyasha, snapping her fan open."dance of blades!"Inuyasha dogded the sword-like strokes of air, holding tetsuiga out infront of him."Feh!I don't have time to deal with minions."Naraku grinned slightly, turning his eyes to Kanna."Find the miko and kill her."Inuyasha's ears pricked at the quiet command and his soul burned with rage."Not his time Naraku," the half demon yelled,"Backlash!"Inuyasha threw kagura's own blades back at her, running toward kagome as the wind demon tried to get back to her feet.

Kagome and shippo were huddled against the back of the hut, keeping the lesser demons that had found them at bay with kagome's sacred arrows.But there were so many and kagome's strength was draining quickly.Doing the best she could to ward off the demons, she didn't notice when kanna had snuck in through the weak spot of her barrier."Kagome look out!",shippo helped the priestess dogde kanna's mirror but he could tell that kagome was weaker now and could hardly move.Shippo buried himself in the girl's arms,fear running like ice through his blood as kanna made to attack again.As the small girl turned to look at her, kagome was jolted as her senses picked up to shards approaching and fast."Kagome!Look out!"She looked up to see Inuyasha jump towards her just as Naraku sent a wisp of purple vapour.The smoke changed into a dragon claw, snapping forward to wrap around Inuyasha

As he screamed in pain, the claw tightened until it completely went through his body.In his last breath, his eyes went blank and a white wisp of smoke rose only to be snagged by the purple claw, which inturn morphed into a jar.Inuyasha's body fell to the earth and never rose.

"Inuyasha!Inuyasha!INU-YASHA!"Kagome screamed his name rushing to her hanyou, trying desperatly to get him to rise, say that it was all joke.That it was only a trick to throw Naraku off.But he didn't move.His soul had been taken.

Holdin the jar in one hand,Naraku turned to Kagome."Now for you".He approached Kagome but at that moment a brown blur jumped out of the forest.It grabbed kagome and with the rest of the group chasing after it, left.Naraku ground his teeth in annoyance, turning to a scantly battered Kagura."Who was that?""kouga", she answered."damn that flea-bitten wolf.No matter.I have Inuyasha's soul, that will suffice for now.I'll kill the girl eventually." Then he disappeared into the shadows. 

Kagome wasn't sure what had happened.True, she had witnessed it all first hand, but yet her mind would not let her replay the horror that had been only minutes before.She fast-fowarded past the blur, remembering being put down and staring up at Kouga."Kagome are you okay?"   
"yes."Kouga smiled lightly, something flashing in his blue eyes."Now that that mutt is gone.You can be my mate."Kagome just looked at him amazed,anger burning within her.She pushed him away and got up.As she tried to walk away, he grabbed her hand."Kagome, wait-""No!Inuyasha is not a mutt. His soul is gone because he was trying to protect me.And here you are trying to make the moves on me!You're nothing but a slimy toad.you sit in a cave all day wishing only to get what you want. And if you things don't go your way, you scurry home with your flea infested tail between your legs.""But-""Leave me alone,"she screamed at the wolf.And with a resounding slap she stormed off into the night.Shocked kouga stode over to the campfire where the others sat.Looking at their disgusted and disapproving expressions he said,"I'll go".

Kagome stood in the forest just outside of the fire's light.She wrapped her arms around herself, gazing toward the stars.'Inuyasha come back to me'. She lowered her head, the tears flowing uncontrollably.At dawn she told her friends that she had to leave for awhile."But I'll be back in about a month,"she promised.Her friends reluctantly said their goodbyes, watching with worry as the priestess walked away from them.

That night, alone in her bed,she stared at the ceiling.Her mind was at a stand still, but she still couldn't sleep.Everytime she tried to close her eyes, she remembered the nightmare that had occured the day before.The thought of never seeing Inuyasha again haunted her pleasant dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

It had nearly been a month since she left, but the trauma of that night still hadn't left her mind.As she gazed into her mirror she wondered if even going to her school's fall dance was the right thing to do.She smoothed out the creases of her green gown, misery apparent in her chocolate eyes.Suddenly there was a knock at the door."Come in".Kagome's mother opened the door, peering at her daughter."Oh look at you!All grown up!""Mom, quit it," kagome said a little annoyed."Well, anyhow.He's here, okay?"She watched as her mother turned away from her door, walking down the stairs with crestfallen shoulders.'So this is what I've become', she thought sourly.Kagome met houjo at the door, flashing him a sweet but fake smile.Together the two walked to the school, a cool autumn breeze making it's way up kagome's dress.

Kagome lost track of time as she sat in the gym, watching all of the familiar faces enjoying their teenage years, dancing away the young night.At half- point, houjo came up asking if she would dance with him.As means to escape her friends' persistent chatter she agreed, and was swept up on to the linoleum floor by him.For a minute she felt happy, actually free and she didn't remember who Inuyasha was.Houjo lent in giving her a gentle kiss like a shy schoolboy, and kagome returned it.But as it grew deeper she was reminded of Inuysha and she pulled back,disgusted with herself.

Houjo looked at her puzzled."What's wrong kagome?""I-I...I can't dance with you anymore...""Why not?".Kagome looked at him, feeling pity for the boy who stood in front of her."Because," was all she said.Then she turned and left, not looking back.She was cold after the warmth of the gym but she continued on, confused at how she could ever forget the one she loved.As she approached the shrine's staircase, she glanced at her watch.It was much too early to come home, but she had nowhere else to go.She climbed up to the shrine, staring longingly at the light's of her house.But she shook her head and turned away, walking to the small hut that held the Bone Eater's well.She gripped the wooden frame, tears stinging at her eyes."I'm sorry Inuyasha...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to forget...I really didn't."She rested her head on the ledge, tears sliding down her cheeks.As she began to get to her feet, she felt a sudden pain in her stomach.She swallowed hard just as another spasm took over her."N-noo... it can't be time." 

Kagome shuffled around the huts, trying to stand as she was swamped in unbelievable pain.She took a deep breath then hurried on, coming to kaede's hut at last.She pushed open the curtain, falling into the hut."K-kaede..."Her voice managed to pass her hoarse lips, as gentle hands lifted her up toward the fire."Kagome why is thee here?What pains thee?"."I don't know," came the quite reply.Kaede placed a hand on the girl's stomach, frowning."Thee are about to giveth birth."

"W-what?N-nooo...Kaede it's too early."The old women stroked the girl's head, pity tearing at her heart at the child's whimpering."There 'tis nought ye can do about it.It 'tis the right time for thee potion."Kagome let her tears fall silently as Kaede prepared her for the long night ahead of them, wishing Inuyasha was there to comfort her.Kaede fed the young women some stew, the special flower's petals mixed into the broth.The pain came and went, each time stronger and more persisent then the last.Finally, her body drenched in sweat and her face scrunched up in an expresion of terrible agony, she gave birth.A small smile touched her face as Kaede raised up a bundle of pink blankets; her first child was a girl.Then she fell back screaming as her second child began it's way out.The minutes passed until the last child was out in the world.Kagome waited patiently for Kaede to show her her second child, but when Kaede did not turn around she began to panic."Kaede!Kaede what's wrong with my baby!"

Kaede didn't look back at her just answered gruffly."I fed thee a flower.One that 'tis important in this case for the potion, because it 'tis but a dangerous thing.If it does not go right, there are complications.I fear thy child's life 'tis in danger.""N-NO!Kaede please don't let my child die.I can't bear to loose someone else!"The old priestess held back tears at the young miko's words, turning to her cupboards.Kagome watched as the women searched through her drawers,her fear and panic waging for dominance within her.Kaede puled out a small blue vial, a purple liquid inside the thing.She pulled the lid off with her teeth, opening the baby's mouth and pouring it down the infant's throat.She wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket, placing him in the arm's of his mother."Will he survive?"Kaede looked at the miko with empty eyes."I do not know, child.Ye will have to wait and see." 

Kaede turned away, rummaging through her cupboards once more.Kagome turned to the small boy in her hands.He was as pale as the dead,his breathing very short,hardly making his chest rise."Come on...you can do it,"Kagome whispered into her son's ears,her tears falling gently onto his snowy cheeks."You can do this...you must fight.You were born into this beautiful world...please my son...don't let them take you away.Don't let go...win this battle..."Kagome stopped biting her lower lip.Both women were silent as there seemed to be no movement coming from the baby.Kaede reached out to take the bundle away froma crying Kagome when they both let out a gasp.There, in Kagome's arms, the baby was moving, squirming letting out small cries like a healthy new born."H-he's alive!""He's alive.My little boy is alive!"Kagome hugged her baby, tears of joy now falling down her face.

Kaede patted the miko's shoulder, a smile spread over her wrinkles."Now my child, are ye ready to name thy children."Kagome nodded never taking her eyes off her son."First I'll name him.He shall be named...Katsu.For he has won a great battle today.And the girl I will name her...Katanna." Kaede was a little puzzled."Why Katanna?""Because she hurt the most coming out.Plus it just seems to fit with Katsu."Kaede smiled taking away Kastu and placing him along side his sister in a small wooden crib."Now thee should get some rest.I will inform thy companions that ye are here."Kagome didn't bother to argue, she was much to tired.Nodding her head she yawned, then lay down on her mat drifting off to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning, the sun in her eyes.Kaede stood over her children, watching them as they slept.Kagome dressed in the priestess robes that laid beside her mat, getting up to join Kaede."Good thee are awake.Kagome, before thy friends arrive I would like to show thee some things that are necessary now that thee are a mother.Is that alright with ye?"Kagome nodded."Then come and I will show ye what ye need to know."Kagome spent the morning learning the necessites to parenting and listening to Kaede's instructions in raising children.At noon they stopped to eat.Kagome looked at her children who were once again asleep."Kaede?""Yes child."  
"Kaede why is it that my children are much older than a day.They look as if they're already two years old."Kaede sighed and that caused Kagome to look up at her."It 'tis thee potion.It causes changes in thy children, that 'tis what it 'tis for.Not to mention thy children still have demon blood in thy veins, that also adds to thy rapid growth."Kagome nodded her head, understanding.Her children were special, and she didn't need someone to tell her that.Already each child had a full head of hair and their nails were sharper than normal but still not claws.Katanna had recieved her father's head of silver hair,millions of gold flecks in her chocolate eyes.Her brother Katsu had gotten his mother's hair, raven black curls brushing at his neck.His eyes were also brown with a mix of deep voilet, the same colour as Inuyasha's when he was in his human form.They were both extremely beautiful children.

At a quarter to one, the rest of the gang arrived, meeting Kagome at the door of Kaede's hut.Kaede had not told them the true reason of Kagome returning at the dead of night, she left that for Kagome.Feeling a little shy, she ushered her friends inside.She ignored their questions, even Sango's, who seemed the most worried.Instead she said,"Follow me."Her companions fell silent at the strangeness of Kagome's behavior, dutifully following her to a small wooden crib.The looked down upon two small children, one with silver hair and one with black.Her friends gasped in surprise,Sango turning around to give the miko a big hug."I-i can't believe..I mean you have-They're you're-Oh I'm soooo happy for you!"Kagome laughed and hugged her friend back.Miroku shook her hand and shippo ran in small circles, saying,"Now I have more friends!Now I have more friends!" Everyone was trully happy for her.They stood there for the next hour watching over the twins, Kagome answering all their questions."But kagome,"Shippo inquired,"What about Inuyasha?Are the twins going to grow up with out a father?"Kagome fell silent, her eyes becoming dark and clouded."He should be here...I want him to be here...but.."Kagome cast her eyes to her two small children."Naraku doesn't know about their birth yet.We need to get Inuyasha back before that bastard finds out about my children.I'm not going to lose everyone I love."The group was surprised but they nodded in agreement."It should be today,"Sango said,"So that the tomorrow when the children wake up they'll have both a mother and a father."Once again everyone nodded, then they strode out of the hut, weapons in hand.They were going to find Naraku.


	7. Chapter 6

Kilala landed silently on the castle's grounds, growling quietly at the palace.Sango slid off her back, miroku right behind, and petted the feline."Sssshhh, kilala.We don't want to be noticed yet.""Isn't it strange that Naraku's barrier is weakened and that the castle seems deserted,"Miroku said."Indeed monk, but when has Naraku ever made himself known to us unless he wanted to," the slayer replied.The monk nodded his head in acknowledgement, fidgeting with his rosary beads."I guess we should get going.Sango how about you and me go left, and Kagome and Shippo go right."Kagome nodded, placing an arrow on her bow."Okay.Let's meet back here in a couple minutes."The rest of the group nodded and split, each going in there designated directions.

Kagome walked down the corridor,shippo perched on her shoulder.She could feel the young kitsune trembling and regretted bringing him along.She stopped at a door that was propped open, incense weaving its' way out into the hall.Gripping the wood of her bow rather tightly, she stepped into the room.There was no one there.Quickly she hurried over to the other side of the room.There was a shelf hidden in the shadows, barely visible except for an outline.Kagome, with held breath, drew her hand over the shelf, freezing as her hand made contact with something.Carefully, she took the object in her hands, dreading what it may be.Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was the purple jar that held Inuyasha's soul.Smiling she once more drew her hand over the shelf, just in case, and her fingers wrapped around something small.She pulled it down and found herself staring into the dark mirky swirls of the shikon jewel.It's light became bright again as she held it, but she was too busy trying to figure out why she never sensed the jewel."Tsk,tsk,tsk.You shouldn't steal things that don't belong to you."Kagome started at the venomous voice, turning around to glare at the spider now standing in the doorway.

"I'll say this once.Give me the jar and the shards miko, and perhaps I'll spare your life." Kagome stared into his red eyes defiantly,put the jar and shards into shippo's arms, and turned back to Naraku."Shippo even if I happen to die I want you to get away from here.Far away.Make sure that you don't let Naraku have them.Understood,"She watched shippo from the corner of her eyes as he nodded his head, smiling slightly,"Good."She knocked her arrow, aiming at the now pissed Naraku. "This one's for Inuyasha!"Then she fired.

Sango dodged yet another attack, huffing as she regained her balance.Kagura and Kanna stood perched on the balcony above them, the wind demoness smiling mockingly."Humans are such weak fools.How do ever hope to match the power of my Blades!"Kilala rushed to Sango's side, carrying her master away from harm."Sango are you okay?"Miroku ran up to her side, dodging another onslaught from Kagura."Yes I'm fine, monk.But we need to end ths soon.Kagome's all by herself and there's no telling what's happening with her at this very moment."Miroku nodded his head, there was only one thing to do.He stepped forward, grabbing at his rosary beads.He was about to unleash the wind tunnel when Naraku's posionous wasps flew into view.He backed down, gritting his teeth in frusteration.Kagura let out a joyful Laugh."What's the matter monk?Aren't afraid of some little bugs are we?"Kagura waved her fan, another set of blades rushing at the monk.Quickly he scrambled out of the way, a terrified look on his face.

An explosion followed as the blades slammed into the wall, sending him flying.A chunk of the ceiling broke off, falling onto an unaware Sango.The plaster hit her lower back causing her to collapse unconcious in the midst of battle."SANGO!"Miroku ran as fast as he could to the slayer's side, picking up her limp body.He placed her onto Kilala's back, turning around to face the two girls with renewed anger."You'll pay for that Kagura!"He tore the beads off, drawing in wasps and plaster into the dark vortex in his right hand.He cringed as the wasps' posion flowed into his body, but held on determined to suck Kagura in.The wind demoness looked at her sister, her eyes wide with fear as she struggled to not be drawn into the wind tunnel."Kanna!Get us out of here!" The small girl created a portal with her mirror, escaping into it's waves.When the two girls vanished, Miroku placed the rosary beads back in place, kneeling in pain.Kilala walked over to the monk, nuzzling him with the tip of her nose to show her appreciation.Miroku stood up and walked toward the unconcious Sango, still on Kilala's back."I'm fine Kilala, don't worry about me.Right now I'm worried about Sango."The two-tail meowed in reply, sounding wounded and hurt.Miroku leaned over the slayer, worry etched into his features."Sango...wake up.Sango, come on.Wake up."He leaned closer to check her breathing, placing a hand on her throat to find her pulse.

It was at that moment that Sango woke up, finding the monk very close to her.Blushing terribly, she pushed the monk away."M-mi-miroku-u wh-what's gotten in-into you!"Miroku was confused with her behaviour."I was just checking to make sure you were alive.Geez, you don't have to spaz out because of it."Sango turned to Kilala."Kilala is what he's saying true?"The feline nodded her head and Sango felt quite foolosh."I'm sorry Miroku," she said."It's okay, it doesn't matter.What matters right now is getting to Kagome before it's too late."Sango moved so there would be room on the two-tail's back, letting Miroku climb on behind her.As Kilala ran out of the room and over the palace, Sango turned to look at the monk.He was busy searching the grounds for Kagome, actually focused when needed to be.Suddenly she leaned back and landed a kiss on the monk's cheeks."S-Sa-Sango?"Miroku's face was a deep shade of pink, the first time he ever blushed because of a girl.Sango giggled, then turned back front.Just in time to see a bright flash from below."Kilala!There!" 

Kagome wasn't sure who was winning;her or Naraku.He was taking a lot of hits but he didn't seem to be taking any damage.'Damn that new body of his,'Kagome cursed."Enough of this nonsense.I want those shards, even if I have to pry them from your dead hands."Naraku strode toward Kagome, his eyes burning brightly in the darkness.When he was just inches away from the miko, Sango's boomerang tore through the room, halting his progress.Kagome took the interruption and fired her last arrow at the spider.Naraku, caught off guard, had half of his side torn away by the purified arrow.Kagome ran past the injured Naraku, shippo hanging on to her shoulder.Kilala sat right outside the door, waiting for the two.Kagome tossed Shippo onto Sango's lap, then struggled to mount the two-tail.Miroku helped her up just as kilala took to the air."Kagome, are you okay?"The slayer looked back at her friend, scanning for any major injuries."Yeah,I'm fine," the priestess replied.Miroku took the shikon shards from a shaking shippo and handed them to Kagome."I think these should stay with the rightful owner."Kagome nodded her head, purifing the jewel as she took it from the monk and put it on her neck.

Naraku rose to his feet, his aura pulsing with hatred.He had let that damn girl take a shot off him.He had been wounded by that bastard Inuyasha's wench.He was disgusted with himself to be bested by a mere mortal.He turned his dark eyes to the sky, watching as the group flew away on Kilala's back."Don't think I'll let you get away that easily."

Wind rushed around, bringing more note to their strange silence.No one was talking; no one knew what to say.They had just completed their rescue mission, but there seemed to be some things unfinished.Kagome kept her eyes turned down,sadness apparent in her hazel eyes.'I wish I could have beat him for you Inuyasha.God nows that he deserves it.'She let out a sigh, casting her gaze back towards Naraku's castle.Just in time to see Naraku as his fingers wrapped around her slender ankle.She let out a slight scream as she was pulled down, hanging onto Kilala's paw for dear life.Her friends above her were yelling out to her, lost for what to do.Naraku crawled his way up Kagome's body, placing his hands around her neck."Today shall be the end of my two greatest adversaries," he gloated."Long live Naraku!"The spider's eyes flashed in delight, as he applied more pressure onto the miko's neck.Kagome was coughing terribly by now.She struggled to breath, helplessly trying to push him off with her feet.As her body started to shake with lack of air, the only thought in her mind was to get him off.She released her hold on Kilala, pounding her fists on the spider's chest. 

"Kagome!NOOOOO!"Sango watched as her best friend let go, falling farther away from them.The miko seemed unaware that she had let go and that she was falling to her death;because she was still busy beating on Naraku.Naraku loosened his hold abit so Kagome could look at him."You stupid girl!Have you no idea what you have just down?You let go of that cat only to fall to your Death!"Kagome's eyes widened at the revelation, fear spreading through her."I think I'll let you die peacefully,"he hissed,"Just after I take back the shards."She screamed at the spider, pushing him away as best as she could."You're not getting my shards!"Naraku grabbed at the jewel as the miko fell farther away from him.She beat at his hand, screaming all the while.Suddenly a boomerang shot out at him, knocking him far away from the girl.Howling in anger, he fell down into the trees.

Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu as it flew back to her, directing Kilala to the still falling kagome.Miroku reached down and grabbed the miko's waiting hands, pulling her up onto the two-tail's back."Kilala let's get out of here quickly.Before Naraku comes up with another assault."The demon cat roared at it's master's orders, running higher up into the clouds. 

The sun was just sinking into the ground, the sky burning with flames, as the group landed.The villager's rushed out of their huts to meet the companions,knowing the company's most recent mission.Kagome and the other's listened to the villager's compliments and accepting any help they offered.The entourage marched to Kaede's hut, smiling at the old priestess."We have Inuyasha's soul, and we got back the shard's Naraku had.""Not quite,"Kagome said interrupting her friends.They all turned to look at her, confused.Kagome was gazing at the jewel, now around her neck."I just noticed it now...,"She mumbled,"But Naraku still has half.He must have somehow managed to break the jewel before Sango was able to hit him away with her boomerang.He has enough of the shards to still be as powerful."The group smiles all disappeared, their feat short lived.

"Why are ye getting so glum for?Have ye not beaten Naraku and managed to rescue thy friend's soul?Ye should be proud of thyselves.Ye'll get the rest of t' jewel another day.""She's right you know,"Miroku said to his companions,"Thank you lady Kaede for you're wonderful insight."Kaede gave him a slight scowl,"Well be of with ya.Ye have more important matters to attend to, do ye not?" The group nodded before walking out of the hut together."Kagome...,"Sango took her friend's arm, smiling at the miko,"After you went home we returned to the village and we retrieved Inuyasha's body.""For the past month we have been taking care of his body,just in case we were able to get back his soul,"Miroku finished."So you mean that you guys have been taking care of him,"Kagome asked as tears dotted her eyes."Oh thank you so much."Kagome gathered her friends into a big hug, her shoulders shaking with tears of joy."Come on Kagome.We'll take you to him."

Kagome followed her friends as they took her to the edge of the village where a somewhat large hut stood."A while back the villager's built us our very own hut.A home that we can call our own when ever we return,"Miroku stated.Kagome was overcome with another wave of joy.Things were changing for the better.The group walked inside and entered a room where Inuyasha lay on a mat.He looked as good as he ever did Kagome noted as she sat at her mate's side.She took the horrid jar from the slayer's hands, taking off it's lid.A silver wisp of smoke rose from inside, swirling around the hanyou's body.With batted breath they all watched, waiting as the smoke disappeared into their friends chest.There was a ragged intake of breath as Inyasha came back to life, rising to meet the happy faces of his friends.His eyes turned to kagome as she lunged at him, falling into his arms.Tears ran down her face, wetting his chest.Slowly everything came back to him and he pulled kagome closer."I'm sorry I left you,"he whispered."Don't be.I'm just glad you're back.I nearly died with out you."The hanyou felt his heart twinge with despair at the thought of his mate dead, but shook the picture away."So what has happened since I've been gone,"he asked.Kagome smiled, rising to her feet."Follow me," was all she said.

He couldn't believe it.Well how was he supposed to?He hadn't been gone that long, but there before him was his two children.Close to the age of 7.His daughter,Katanna was her name, was just as spirited as he was.His son,Katsu, he was just a spitting image of his mother.Right about down to the sweet and caring personality too."Geez, I've been gone much too long,"Inuyasha said, cradling his stubborn daughter.She struggled in her father's arms, whining about how she wanted to go outside.Her silver locks fell in front of her eyes as she put on her father's adorable pout."You haven't been gone that long.You're still here to see you're children,"Kagome replied wagging a finger at Katanna."Come on children it's time for bed."She picked up Katsu, brushing his raven hair behind his ears."But mom,"the small boy said,"We've been asleep most of the day.""I'm sorry but it's evening so you're just gonna have to go back to bed.Tomorrow you can go outside and play."Katsu nodded his head letting his mother place him in his crib."Okay, goodnight mom,dad."He kissed Kagome on the cheek, before wriggling under his blue covers.

Inuyasha walked over, the stuggling Katanna thrown over his shoulder."I don't want to go to bed!I want to play!I REFUSE to sleep!"The little girl swung her fists into Inuyasha's back, frusterated that she couldn't get free."Now,now katanna.You can play all you want tomorrow.It's time to sleep."Kagome let Inuyasha put Katanna to bed, sighing with relief as the girl finally surrendered."Fine,"She humphed," 'Night."The two watched as their children drifted off to sleep."I admit it.I hate kids,"Inuyasha grumbled.Kagome sat down next to the fire pit, stoking the fire.Kaede had been nice enough to let them stay one more night in her hut, stating that the move would be problematic for the chidren, especially at night.So here they were, the twins all snug and warm in their crib, leaving the adults to have some quiet time."I am going to hate raising them,"Inuyasha declared as he lay down."Oh, really?I doubt that.I think you'd enjoy raising them,"kagome said."We'll see,"came the reply.She let out a small giggle, turning around to lie with her mate."I love you,"she whispered, before kissing him."I love you too,"he said, kissing her back.

Finally they were all asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Wind swirled outside of the hut, a bundle of pink squirming inside its crib.Then it stopped, waiting patiently, just before the blanket was thrown out of the crib.Katanna scanned the hut, but it was completely dark.Two shapeless blobs pin-pointed the location of her parents, sleeping near the fire pit.She creeped out of the crib,pausing with held breath as her brother shifted in his sleep.After the shock she slipped out of the hut, bounding down the path.She stopped at a clothes line, smirking at a lovely green cloak.She yanked it off the clothes line, draping it over her shoulders.She clipped it in place, with the bronze leave that was sewn into the fabric.She raised the hood that was there, making sure that it covered her face but that she was still able to see.' There now no one will no who I am.' Suppressing a giggle she tore off, excitement bubbling through her.' A chance to explore! '

Shippo stared out of the window, sighing quietly so as not to wake his human companions.He missed kagome terribly.But everything was different now.Inuyasha and kagome were mates now, with their own children.There didn't seem to be any place for him any more."I wish my mum and pop were still around..."He sighed again, letting his gaze trail over the huts scattered about, lining the edge of the village.That's when he noticed a small person skipping seemingly toward him.He ducked his head and listened as tiny footsteps skirted past the hut.Curious, he slipped out of the hut and followed the little figure.The person stayed a few good feet ahead of him and he made sure that it was kept that way.It would be awfully terrible if this person wished to harm a small child like himself.The cloak blew back, cracking in the wind, and making shippo jump slightly.' I hope this person returns to the village soon.I'm getting scared.' Shippo dived behind a nearby bush as the figure turned, watching through the patches of leaves as they turned back around.He followed a little further, sticking close to the forest, until finally the figure stopped.He crept through the bush to see what was wrong.Ahead of the two was a small lake, circled by trees and bushes.He heard a giggle slip from the person's lips and watched confused as the figure sprung forward and begun to dance on the shore.The cloak swirled around and around, the fabric beginning to tighten around the person's body.' It's a GIRL! ' Shippo almost fell through the bushes as he noticed all the many attributes of a normal female and his small fox nose finally adressed the scent.' But why would a young vixen be out so late at night?', he wondered.He focused back on the girl, drifting off into a fuzzy sort of happiness carried on by the luicid movements of her tiny body.Fireflies gathered over her head, swirling around her like a string of lights.Everyhting was just beautiful.

An ugly snort woke him from the fanatsy and he truned his gaze to find a boar demon glaring at the girl.His beady red eyes took in her size before smiling toothfully.Shippo mouth dropped in horror as the demon charged at the girl, fingers crossed in hope.The girl just spun around then jumped over the monster's back as he neared her.' That was amazing! ',shippo thought, watching as she landed quietly opposite the demon.' But she can't dodge him for long.' As the boar turned around, preparing for another charge Shippo ran from his hiding place."Leave her alone, " he yelled pouncing at the demon.The beast looked at the small kitsune lunging for his head, and annoyingly swatted the young boy away as if he was nothing more than a fly."Noo! You idiot!You should of stayed away!" Katanna caught the falling shippo, rushing him to the safety of the bushes."Geez, whatta way to get killed."She checked his pulse; still alive.Funny thing was she had thought that he was nothing more than a coward.She knew he had been following her, trying his best to stay hidden by the looks of it, but pathetic and cowardly all the same.But he had proven her wrong, jumping from those bushes and straight into danger.Brave but stupid.She rushed out of the under brush,the demon snorting away trying to find it's lost prey."Hey Ugly!Over here!" the beast turned to face her, absolutely perplexed.Usually humans were terrified of him.Katanna snorted, saying her father's famous "feh" and jeering at the demon."Well, come get me." The demon obeyed charging at the girl once again.katanna spun into the air, dropping behind the demon with her cloak flagging behind, giving her enough of a chance to spin sharply and kick that demon in the ass.The monster squeeled in surprise and shock, crashing into the lake.Water splashed against her ankles as she waited patiently for the demon.The boar broke through the surface huffing terribly, it's eyes leering at her with delirious anger.The demon leaped out of the water, roaring as he lunged for her.She jumped up into the air again, a shadow with yellow eyes against the night sky.The demon stopped waiting, but she came down fast claws raised as she brought them down on his skull."STEEL CLAWS OF REAPER'S DARKNESS!"Her nails sunk into the bone, driving blood and tissue out through the spaces.She giggled maliciously as the demon fell dead, her claws trailing blood as she jumped back."Not bad," she said licking at the blood.A small moan interrupted her gloating reminding her that someone needed attention.She washed the blood from her hands, before rushing to the still unconscious kitsune.

She pulled him onto her back, carrying him part of the way back to his hut.It was then that shippo woke.His grip tightened on the girl's shoulders, fear a block of ice in his stomach."W-where are yo-you taking m-me?" he asked nervously."stop being a scaredy-cat.I'm only taking you part way home fool.""Oh..", came his reply.Katanna dropped the fox suddenly on the side of the road, plopping down beside him.She pulled open his kimono, holding off his struggling arms."W-what are y-you do-doing now," he squeeked."Stop struggling.I'm not going to eat you or anything.I'm just making sure you're not badly injured.""D-do you know how to treat wounds," he asked shyly.Oh how he wished to see her face."No.I have no idea.""Wha!"Shippo pulled back, tucking his kimono back in place."Then why are you even bothering if you have no clue as to how you treat someone!""Hey I'm only trying to help, stupid fox.""My name's not stupid fox,it's Shippo."The girl turned her head, answering with an all to familiar ' feh'."Hey...what's you're name,"shippo inquired.Gold eyes met his, even under the green hood."Why should I tell you," she growled.shippo felt himself filled with a strange sensation, as if he knew this person."I promise not to tell.besides you saved my life."Katanna looked at the kitsune.Was he trying to trick her, or was he just being sincere.Sighing within she nodded her head."Very well, I'll tell you my name.It's katanna.But you better not tell anyone or I'll kill you my self."By now he was being held up by the scruff of his shirt by her, and he knew she wasn't lying.' That's probably where the demon disappeared off to.' Slowly he shook his head."Good."Katanna's tone had softened and she placed him gently on the ground.A burst of wind blew down the path way, whipping the hood off.Silver hair made streams as it was buffeted it around, a blush rising to katanna's cheeks as rustic metal eyes met the kitsune's green."S-stop starin' at me!", she demanded, turning even more pink under his gaze."Oh..sorry,"Shippo turned away.She seemed so innocent as her hood flew off, not to mention beautiful.

The moon was beginning its descent back to earth when Katanna finally returned home.She couldn't believe how long her and shippo had managed to talk, and just hoped that she got to sleep a little before being woken up again in the morning.She tip-toed back inside, cringing as her father's ears spun as she passed.Quickly she climbed back into bed, falling asleep in an instant.All worries were for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

Water sloshed against the sides of the basin, a tide of bubbles frothing over the edge.Kagome held a struggling Katanna in the water,trying to wash her hair.But the little girl wouldn't let her fingers into that silver mane.Inuyasha came over and scrubbed at the pool of shampoo on her crown."There, all clean.Now rinse off and get out so you're brother can get washed."Katanna crossed arms and scowled as Kagome dumped a pitcher of water over her head.Last night had been quite fun.Oh how she missed the freedom.She stepped out of the tub, letting her mother put a towel around her."Why do we have to get clean for?I hardly even know these people."Katanna turned away from her mother's saddened eyes, trying to appear defiant though deep inside she felt guilty for her sudden rudeness.Kagome had already told them that her friends were very nice people.They had helped protect Kagome dozens of times,and to her mom they were like a second family.Katsu stepped out of the basin a couple minutes later,clean."Sister you shouldn't say things like that."His dark eyes were beginning to bug her."Kastu why do you have to be such a goodey-goodey for,huh?"Her brother only gave a slight frown before turning to kagome to retrieve his clothing."I'm not a goodey-goodey,"he said pulling on his pants,"I just want to do what's right."Katanna rolled her eyes,throwing her kimono over her head."Just the same,"she said.

There journey to meet their parents' friends was halted every few paces as villagers wished to see the twins.Remarks about their beauty and resemblance to their parents hung in the air."Can we get going please?I want to get this done and over with."Kagome turned to face her daughter.She was scowling again, looking quite bristled from all this attention.'Just like Inuyasha,'she thought.Kagome waved goodbye to the villagers, explaining it was very urgent for them to continue on.Finally the family was able to reach their destination.Katanna felt uneasy.This whole path was very familiar, and as they continued a feeling of dread filled her.The stopped at a hut near the outskirts of town,Katanna's stomach doing flip-flops as she was hit with realization.She had been here before;last night!Katanna remained her composure, breathe held as a small fox child came out."Kagome!You're here!"Shippo jumped into kagome's arms, recieving a hug from the miko."I wanted everyone to have a proper introduction."Shippo noticed that Sango and Miroku now stood in the doorway, and that this anouncement was made for everyone.He jumped down, standing beside the slayer.Silver hair floated into sight and his green eyes glanced at the twins.They had grown alot since he had last seen them;they were now close around his age.But the girl seemed really familiar, as if he had already met her."These are the twins,katsu and katanna.Children meet my friends.Sango the demon slayer,Miroku the monk and shippo the kitsune."'That's why she so familiar!She's the girl from last night!' Shippo tried to make eye contact with Katanna but when he did he got a cold stare, making him turn away.After introductions the children were told to go play,but not too far.Taking the absence of her children,Kagome pulled Sango aside,checking to make sure Inuyasha wasn't close to hear."Sango...?"The slayer looked at her, waiting."If these were to go wrong...something terrible to happen...if I have to go...Can I count on you to raise the twins?"Sango stared at Kagome,bewildered.Why would her friend ask such a thing like that?"Kagome are you asking me to be a god mother?"The miko nodded,black bangs falling into her muddled eyes."Okay,I'll do it.I will be a god mother for the twins."Sango felt a little better as her friend smiled, but something still troubled her.What would the future hold for them?

Just behind the hut,a few paces from the lake where shippo and katanna met,the children were busying themselves by catching butterflies.Katanna lunged forward, trapping a butterfly with tiger-stripped wings in her tiny fingers."Look!I caught one,"her excitement infected the others,drawing them over."Let me see,"Shippo said.Katanna opened her hands to show him,but the butterfly flew off."Look what I caught."The two turned back around to see kastu with a butterfly perched on his finger."Big deal,"Katanna said.But shippo thought it was amazing."How do you get it to stay,"he asked."I just be kind to it."Katanna listened intently on their little conversation,growing angrier by the minute."Who cares,"She finally yelled out.Shippo and Katsu stood still, shocked by her outburst."Why don't you go pick some flowers katsu?"Katsu nodded his head, bolting from his spot to fullfil a meaningless task.Katanna strode over to the pond,plopping down onto the ground.Shippo wearily walked over,afraid to cross some sort of line."What's wrong?"Katanna wouldn't look at him as she answered."Nothing."She remained silent after that, making it clear that the conversation was over.A few long,dreary minutes of staring at the pond later,Katsu showed up with a bundle of flowers in his arms.He set them down on the ground,and began to weave them into bracelets.The children gathered around spending a good deal of the afternoon busying weaving.Their slow work eventually melted away the tension,making it easier to start another game.Adorned with their flower jewellery,the kids tore through the fields,chasing after one another."You can't catch me,"Katanna taunted."Oh yeah,"Shippo huffed.Shippo lunged for her,but she easily dogded him,disappearing off into the tall grass.

Katanna watched over the two boys,chasing each other,apparently also trying to locate her.She was hidden well though,and even if they managed to get close she would just snake off before they could find her.Slowly but surely they were getting tired of this game.The walked up to each other,directly in front of Katanna.'This should be fun,"she thought wickedly.She rushed out of the brush,pouncing on the two exhausted boys.They crumbled under the sudden weight,Katanna sitting on a small boy pile.She enjoyed her moment of truimph,before getting off.She hepled katsu up,dusting him off then turned to shippo.He had been at the bottom of the pile and was pretty squished.She picked the small kitsune up,placing him on his butt before setting to work picking the grass out of his tail."Katanna..you don't need to do that.."He tripped over his words a little bit,a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks.He so desperately wished to take his tail away from her but at the same time didn't want to."Don't be ridiculous.I got you all dirty, so I have to make sure you at least look presentable when we return home.I don't need to get into trouble."A voice drifted over the forest,calling the children home for dinner.Laughing,they raced back.

Katanna and Katsu hepled their parents place all their belongings into their room.This hut would be where they were going to live from now on.Sighing,katanna laid down on her mat."Sister,what are you doing?You're supposed to help me.""Oh come on Katsu.We don't have much left to do.It can wait 'til tomorrow."Katsu sighed before placing his mat beside his sisters.One day she was going to get her self into trouble."Sister,you're weird.""And so are you little brother."Quickly the two quarter demons drifted off to sleep.

Katanna woke to find moonlight pouring in side her room from a crack in the wall.Heart soaring,she jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly and silently.It would be quite terrible if she were to get caught sneaking around at night.She slid open her rice paper door,creeping down the walkway.At every corner she checked to make sure no one was awake.She was taking no chances.Finally she managed to get outdoors, and headed off for the pond.Her head grew light as she fell under night's spell,and under the glow of the moon she began to dance.Unaware of hidden eyes that watched her evey move.The demon had watched her earlier that day as she played with the two boys.She was both gentle and rough.He admired that.As he watched her dance a plan formulated in his mind.He grinned a toothy grin,pleased with his own cleverness.

Katanna woke the next morning with dry mud caked to her feet.She began to panic until she realized no one was awake yet.She still had time to wash up.She grabbed a towel and made to the door but stopped in her tracks.It was nearly day,her mom would be awake soon.If she saw she was gone,then Kagome would spaz.' Have to take Katsu.' She woke her brother,telling him a lie so he would come with her to get clean up."Is this really necessary,"he asked as they tip-toed down the hall."Ssshh!Yes it is.Now just be quiet and come, would ya?"The reached the pond in no time,and soon after Katanna had her feet cleaned.She dried them then slipped on her sandals."Okay.Let's go back."The demon awoke to splashing,it's eyes growing delightful as he spotted the girl.'She makes this positively easy,'he thought.He never expected the children would fall into his clutches that easily.Snaking through the tall grass,he came up behind the children.When they turned around,he slashed at their feet with his tail.That caused them to fall and hit their heads,knocking them out quick and easy.No mess.He grabbed them and took to the sky.

Kagome walked down the hall,whistling to herself.Today was going to be a beautiful day.She stopped whistling though as she came up to the twin's room.Their door was open,but nobody was inside.Kagome became worried and tried to calm down.'Maybe they went out to play.'But she couln't believe that.Her mother instinct told her otherwise.She checked the other rooms then scanned the area around the hut,hoping that she was just overreacting.She came up to the pond where the children had been playing yesterday.She found her children's footsteps and one of her towels.Panic and dread filled her,threatening to overwhelm the only shred of calm she still as fast as she could,she returned to the hut,calling Inuyasha's name all the way.Her mate stepped out of the room,his brow furrowed in worry."What's wrong?"His voice anchored her from being drowned in her own emotions."Katanna!...Katsu!...they're gone!"


	10. Chapter 9

Inuyasha stared at Kagome stunned."What do you mean there gone?"Kagomwe was in his arms by then,writhing from her effort not to burst out into tears."I-i found a-a to-towel...foo-footprints-s...b-but no Ka-katsu or Katann-na."Inuyasha held Kagome up as her legs gave way,tears sliding down her rosy cheeks."Kagome...don't cry.I'll find them...I promise."Inuyasha led her to their room,leaving her to try to locate their missing children.

Katanna woke up sore all over.She looked around at her surroundings,surprised to not be home.She was in a room,a domed ceiling and furs covering the floor.Weapons were bolted to the walls,a large axe hanging over a stone fireplace and a great wooden door behind her.In the corner of the room,a pile of horse bones spilled out of the shadows.She studied the whole room but noticed something missing; Katsu.Katanna got up and ran to the door.She pushed and pulled it but either way the door would not budge.Troubled,she returned to the moth-eaten furs to wait.For what seemed like hours she had to sit there until the door was finally swung open.A demon in the appearence of a lizard entered.He shut the door behind him,making sure Katanna couldn't escape.He brought his face close to Katanna's,so close that she could smell his sour breathe and even be able to tell you what he had for lunch."So,our princess is awake."He smiled a toothy grin but Katanna wasn't intimidated."Where's my brother,"she demanded.The demon seemed a little annoyed with her question but she didn't care."Oh you mean that skinny little boy that was with you?""Yes!I want to see my brother and now!"The demon's face contorted into a frown,displeased with the girl's bossiness."Very well."The lizard turned around and opened the door.He led her through a system of tunnels to a big arena.The clanking of machinery could be heard even way up where they were.Following a bunch of crickety stairs,Katanna got a chance to examine the floor below.There were labourers working the machines,thousands of children around her age working non-stop.Their clothes were tattered,and bruises and cuts could be seen on their exposed skin.They were covered from head to toe in dirt,so much that you couldn't be sure what colour they were underneath.Katanna watched as one child was whipped for their incompetence and felt rage burn deep inside of her.She had to get her and her brother out of here as soon as possible.

But that would prove to be difficult since there were hundreds of guards,and each one of them was a demon.They reached the ground level and made their way through the crowds of children and guards.Closer now,Katanna was able to take a better look at the labourers.She found each and everyone of them to be boys.' Then why am I here,'she wondered.She was about to find out.Walking a little further,they finally came upon Katsu."Katsu!"The boy's gentle brown eyes turned to her,still innocent just terrified.She felt herself smile with relief,he was not hurt in anyway.With tears in his eyes he ran for his sister,calling her name for the first time since they were able to talk.They hugged each other,their seperation quite shaking.A boar demon came over,pulling the two apart.As Katsu struggled to get away,the demon raised his arm,whip in hand.Katanna knew what was going to happen."STOP!"Her voice echoed up the entire arena,silencing all noise.Demons and labourers alike watched the commotion below,the machines dying down to a small hum.None had ever seen a girl in along time,nor had they seen one who defied their cruel master.The demon was so startled by the demand that he loosened his hold on Katsu,but regained his composure and grabbed the small boy as he tried to get back to his sister.Katanna turned to the lizard demon."Let my brother go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that.He belongs to me as do you."He took the tip of his tail and began to stroke her leg.Katanna felt as if she was going to gag.That's why there were no girls working the machine,if any were caught they were for his own pleasure.' I'm not some whore!' Katanna stomped on the lizard's tail,causing him to clamp in mouth shut to hold back his screams.She turned and walked to the boar demon.All the by-standers couldn't help but giggle,enjoying their master's humiliation.The demon slave owner snapped his head up."SHUT UP," he roared.Silence fell over the arena again."Let my brother go,"Katanna repeated,glaring at the demon."I said I can't do that,"he growled."Fine, I'll take his place."A small gasp rippled over the place.Katanna waited but nobody made a move."I said let him go!"The demon released Katsu and he ran for katanna.His small arms wrapped around his sister,his dark eyes turned up to her as they pooled with tears."No sister!You can not do this!"She took her twin in a big hug,kissing him lightly on the forehead."Katsu you're my only brother.I know how you are.One stroke of that whip and you'll collapse.I can't stand thousands of brandings and can work better than you in these kind of conditons."B-but yo-you can't.."Katanna stared at her brother."You're like a flower little Katsu.I'll do any thing to preserve you."Katsu didn't argue.

For a few moments everything was silent."Send the boy back to the dungeon,"the slavemaster owner ordered.Another demon walked over and took Katsu away,leading him down a staircase.The lizard started back up stairs."Get back to work,"he yelled.Immediately the children ran back to their stations,the clanking of machines beginning up again.Katanna stared at the boar demon."What is my job."She was taken to her station and set to work.She worked hard and well,moving twice as fast as the other labourers.And when she had nothing else to do,she helped the other workers.A bell rang over the stadium,signaling dinner.The food served was very unappetizing,so Katanna was forced to eat only the berries and stale bread.Then everyone was marched down to the dungeon,katanna placed in the cell with her brother.As the demon shut the door,he slipped a pail of water inside.Then the twins were pitched into darkness,except for the faint glow of the torch on the wall.She rushed to her brother's side."Katsu how are you doing brother?"At first he didn't answer,then finally words passed his hoarse lips. "Did you bring something to eat?"

"What do you mean?Didn't you eat?"Katanna was annoyed with the disrespect shone to her brother,but she didn't have anything to give."I'm sorry."Katsu let out a whimper,tears sliding down his dusty cheeks.Katanna turned away,unable to look at her brother's disappointment.Instead she got to her feet and walked to the wall.She felt her heart break with anger and sadness.She swung out at the wall,her fist puncturing through the brick.When she pulled her fist out there was a dark hole.' Why these bricks are loose!' She removed the bricks until there was a small hole.Curious she climbed through,finding herself in a stourage room.Food lined the walls and she felt her heart soar.Her brother would hunger no more.She grabbed a loaf of bread and an apple,crawling back through the hole.She replaced the bricks, and scurried over to her twin.She fed Katsu the stolen food,drying his still running tears."There,there love.Everything will be fine."Her brother fell to sleep,full and happy.She found a scraggy blanket in the corner of the room,and placed it over the sleeping boy."Everything will be fine k.k."She laid down beside him,brushing at his black bangs.Everything would be fine.She'd make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 10

1What was the meaning of life? These questions rolled around in kagome's head shadowed by her children's disappearance. She stumbled to her feet, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. This room that was home only weeks before was cold and dark, light pouring in through a small window placed up toward the ceiling. Her whole world was falling apart and there seemed no way to save it. Inuyasha walked in and for once she took in her surroundings. She had lost track of time, looking out that window, and just now noticed the sun was setting.

Hopeful, she turned to look at him but he shook his head, silver bangs covering his eyes. It was all she could do to stand up. Tears swelled down her face, her nose beginning to run. 2 weeks, two weeks Inuyasha had been searching and still nothing. She could feel her resolve fading, she wanted her babies back in her arms.

"Inuyasha..."her voice was weak, sore from the lump in her throat." I-I ...might have an idea." The hanyou was silent looking at her, waiting. She didn't really want to do this, but it seemed the only way."I th-think you should get me pregnant." Inuyasha was startled at what she was saying but it perhaps having a baby would return some of the kagome he knew. Truly he missed the smiling girl that he fell in love with, and it hurt him terribly to see her in this state. He nodded his head, it was hard to find the right words to say.

Kagome had been indoors a lot, so she began to stop getting dressed. All she had was a blanket draped over her shoulders, and her underwear on. She let the sheet fall from her grasp and moved toward Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around him. Everything was messed up, nothing was going right. At that moment she cursed Naraku, wishing him a slow and painful death.

Inuyasha placed kagome on their mat and took off their clothes. His mate wasn't aware of his actions, her mind already far away. He entered her, his heart grieving, for this is what had become of his beautiful maiden. He made a silent vow to work extra harder, search much farther to find the twins.

Dawn came quickly and he was off, leaving kagome to her tears. He wished he could stay but he knew he had to find the twins, that was the only way to make things better. Trees snagged at his kimono, and his hair got tangled a few times but he didn't stop. Evening came and he returned to kagome, following through on her idea. And it became a sort of routine, search during the day and mate during the night. Then one day he stopped searching to take kagome to kaede. The news they were given brought more tears to kagome's eyes, her heart letting out a woeful cry. Kagome was barren, the side effect of that flower. Now more than ever she needed her children. Just another day, another search.

If you could how would you describe hate? Is it like coals that burns innocent flesh, or a snake's venom that runs through your veins poisoning your heart? Katanna couldn't figure out which expressed the way she was feeling. Her mind was busy calculating ways of escape while she loathed the demons that watched over them. All these children had been kidnaped, made to work for hours at machines that filled their lungs with acidic smoke and covered them in layers of soot. She set down the piece of machinery she was carrying and turned to the guard. Everyone in the arena had gained respect for her but that didn't mean the guards were nice. They still grunted and threatened to whip her, but fearfully.

A small boy ran passed her, tripping over a dent in the floor. A box of bolts were scattered all over the place and a guard reared on the boy."Insolent fool!", he bellowed. His hand raised to strike the boy, but she stepped up. One glare made the guard stop but he only glared back."Fine then, you can finish the boy's work." She shrugged. What did she care? She was already done hers and would willingly do anyone else's. She picked up all the bolts watching as the small boy was escorted to a machine. She took the box to its destination. Work would be over soon.

Dinner was quick for her, she couldn't stand to be in this place anymore. And indeed she wouldn't be. Over the past 3 weeks she had made it known to herself about the many tunnels and pathways hidden in the walls. It was just a matter of time before her brother and her were free. The boys watched as she left and exchanged glances. They had been let in on her plans and were promised freedom shortly after she escaped. They had grown to know that girl and knew she didn't lie. That's why they risked starting a fight in the kitchen, throwing food in every direction. A good distraction was all she needed.

The guard locked her door just as sounds of quarreling reached down the hall. The demon took off and katanna smiled triumphantly. Everything was going according to plan. She woke her brother up and gave him a loaf of bread she had hid in her sleeve. There would be no time to get food from the storage room, they had to make their escape. She pushed against the wall behind her brother and a small crawl space opened up, big enough for a child. She ushered him through and followed after him, finding her grip on the slimy floor. The door closed behind her, swallowing them up in darkness. Soon, real soon, they would be free.

A stupid fight had broken out in the feeding room, all the boys being taken away fro whipping. The slave master walked down the dungeon hall, smiling. This was a perfect time to take the girl to his chambers, he had been denied for much too long. He opened her door and walked into the cell. She was gone! Anger raged through him as he ran back to the arena. His voice spread out over the arena, his guards frozen in fear at his anger."Get ready men, we go topside. It's hunting season!"

The demons raised their whips, cheering in mad joy. A chase is what they all lived for. The boys were quickly locked in their cells as the demons grabbed weapons, running up the stairs to go above ground. Each boy shared thoughts, their prayers falling onto katanna. She was their only hope.

The sky was just beginning to pink as they stepped out of the tunnel, breathing in fresh hair in a long time. The ground shook slightly under their feet, leaving katanna with a sense of doom. There was more shakes and the obvious sound of whirring machinery. She grabbed katsu and ran as fast as she could into the forest. Roars were beginning to rise now among the other sounds. She dropped into a bush pulling kastu with her, they could run no longer.

Her brother was letting out small whimpers, but she placed a finger to her lips making him fall silent. It was important to make no noise what so ever, and no movements. They watched as the demons came up from the ground.

It seemed like hours ago when Inuyasha had woke her, saying he had finally caught a scent. Now they were rushing through the forest coming closer to where her children were. Kagome felt her hear begin to lighten at the thought of her children with her again but that was squelched as soon as she saw the herd of demons. They were busy poking through the bushes, searching for something.' Probably my babies '. The demons turned around, seeing them approach for the first time. A demon blew a horn and all demons rushed to the signal. Inuyasha landed in the middle of the demons as they began to surround them.

A demon rushed forward, spear raised, but inuyasha took him done. Angered by their fallen comrade the demons all surged forward, roaring with the wish to kill. Inuyasha jumped forward, striking demon after demon. But that left kagome unguarded. Demons too weak to fight inuyasha ran at kagome, smiling with malicious glee. Inuyasha heard kagome scream, turning around to see demons rushing at her. He raised tetsuiga above his head and brought it down, windscar tearing the demons apart.

Kagome grabbed a spear from one of the dead demons, she would need it. She rushed ahead of Inuyasha keeping to the treeline. Her children had to be close by, maybe ahead. A few demons sprang to attack her, but she swung the spear plunging it into their hearts. She continued forward finally coming up to a metal staircase that led down into the earth. She looked around before stepping down, curious as to what there was down there. She found her self running down flights and flights of stairs before stepping onto the ground floor of an arena.

She looked at all the different machines amazed, before noticing the desperate cry of children. She rushed down another flight of stairs coming upon a row of dungeon doors. Inside each were clusters of children, boys in fact. She found a set of keys and unlocked each door. The boys rushed out, screaming their thanks as they rushed above ground and to their freedom. Kagome followed them, stopping at Inuyasha's side. He looked at her with question."No, they're not there."

Kagome surveyed the area, wondering where her children could be. But there was nothing other than the sight of blood and ravaged bodies. Inuyasha had done a lot. Katanna and kastu had been watching their parents' fight, amazed at how cool they were. As soon as kagome had come back up ground they moved out of the bush."Mom! Dad!". Their voices muffled all other noises. Both parents turned to see their children with joy. But someone watched with hate.

The master had been forgotten in the killing, easily slipping away from sight. Now he sprang forward to claim what was rightfully his. His tail wrapped around the twins, wings springing forth from his back as he took to the sky. Inuyasha ran forward but the lizard dodged him, hitting Inuyasha with his claw and sending him plummeting face first into the dirt.

Katanna scratched at the demon's tail, trying to get free but the he had an iron grip on her and her brother. Katsu cried, tears running down his cheeks as he reached out calling for kagome. But there was nothing she could do, she was left to help Inuyasha out of the dirt. Katsu's tears made katanna sick at heart. She didn't want to be torn from her parents again, she refused to.

In anguished tears, Katanna raised her hand."Steel claws of reaper's darkness!" In a swift blur she brought her claws down on the demon's tail. Like cutting paper, her claws sank through the demon's tail, right to the bone. In a cry of pain, the demon faltered in the sky. Inuyasha took this chance, jumping up at the merciless lizard.he swung his claws and the demon's head fell off.

He grabbed his children from the demon's tail, following the body as it crashed back to earth. Kagome held her children as they were given to her, crying tears of joy now. There was nothing better than having her children back with her. Katsu nuzzled his mother, letting katanna step away to hug her father. It was nice to be together again. And maybe this time they'd stay that way.

Author's note: okay this is the last chapter. I know you're probably wondering 'what about the rest of the story?'. Don't worry there is more. But this the last chapter for this like book. There are two more stories and the next one should be coming soon, so look out for it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
